


(untitled)

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: Minifill for the prompt: Supernatural, Dean Winchester (+ Any), Sleeping with a Gun Under My Pillow (The Boy Least Likely To)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Minifill for the prompt: [Supernatural, Dean Winchester (+ Any), Sleeping with a Gun Under My Pillow (The Boy Least Likely To) ](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/757924.html?thread=99834788#t99834788)

He always wondered what his mother would make of his life. Just back from a five day hunt, all he wanted to do was sleep. Insignificant things like showering and shaving, eating and more thorough wound care weren't important to his sleep-deprived brain. He blinked away doubled and blurry vision as he double-checked that every part of his gun was well oiled, working smoothly, and loaded before he put the gun under his pillow. Would she approve of her eldest taking care of what had to be taken care of? he wondered as he stretched out on his bed. A deep feeling in the pit of his stomach whispered that she wouldn't, that she would be disappointed in the wild life he'd given Sammy. The thought clenched at him, fire and frowns and sad eyes chasing him even into exhausted sleep.


End file.
